Shadarim
The Shadarim were an organization of Forsaken fanatically loyal to Lady Sylvanas Windrunner. It fought alongside the forces of the New Horde after the Forsaken were brought into the fold, sewing destruction and decay upon any who would stand against it. “We will make our own way in this world, and slaughter anyone that gets in our way.” '' -Sylvanas Windrunner Mission Statement Sylvanas Windrunner was the greatest markswoman of her people in life. As ranger-general, she alone defended against the Lich King through cunning and guile, and while she eventually fell by his hand, she arose far more powerful than ever before. She was chosen by the Shadow to be freed from his power for a reason. Our Dark Lady transcended into something more on that day; she was reborn as the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken. From the ashes of her death she gathered the newly freed undead and defeated three of the Nathrezim's mightiest Dreadlords: Balnazzar, Detheroc, and the great traitor Varimathras. With the Lich King disposed of, the focus of the Forsaken and Her Majesty is turned to new concerns, in particular the advancement of our civilization and the repopulation of our depleted numbers. We, the Shadarim, declare allegiance to her and to her alone. We pledge ourselves to her purpose, recognizing that her vision will lead us to greatness. While we do not follow the beliefs nor commands of our allies and their figureheads, we must maintain civility, for their purpose in our grand plan has yet to be achieved to its fullest. Where the foes of the Forsaken stand, our Deathstalkers and Dark Rangers shall lurk in their shadows, awaiting the perfect moment to steal away the unwary- not the foolish illusion of honest exchange the Goblins cultivate. Our unblinking Deathguards stand against an ever-present tide of opposition without tire, not held back by the same shackles of life the Orcs are bound to. The so-called magical prowess of the Sin'Dorei shall, in time, be outstripped by that of our Apothecaries. Whilst the Tauren pursue their enlightenment and desire for a peaceful resolution to their problems, our Priests shall spread the word of the Forgotten Shadow across the land. As the Darkspear Tribe and their many cousins bicker over territory and tradition, our Necromancers will reanimate our enemies to the greatest calling of all: service to the Dark Lady. Remember the betrayals of our past lives and harness that which makes us Forsaken. Obey the will of the Dark Lady, and seek that which she desires. Strike from the eternal Shadows, and fight on behalf of your Brothers and Sisters. We are The Shadarim. Dogma of the Shadarim ''Obey the commands of your superiors, but remember that there may always be another solution to any problem. Reveal the secrets of our kind only to fellow members of the faithful, the devoted among us. Planning ahead will prevent failure, but doing so at the expense of the lessons of past battles shall cause it. The Holy Light symbolizes one of the greatest betrayals of our people. Remember this, as in time, the Shadows shall reign supreme. Hunt those whom practice the so-called 'divine teachings' of the Light, then hide within the embrace of the Shadows when victory is not assured. As life is weakness, undeath is our strength, as it gives us the fortitude to see anything through to the end. Our will is second to none, and if necessary, show this resolve to both your foes, and your allies. Remember that whilst the living are weak, tools to be used and then cast aside, they must be kept blinded to the truth of things. Keep them alive as long as necessary, then destroy them when they have served their purpose. Beyond these simple guidelines to the modus operandi of the Shadarim, there exist several spiritual advisors, often belonging to the Cult of the Forgotten Shadow. While the Shadarim does not enforce such beliefs, it does not deny the opportunity to believe in such callings. Often times, these Cultists will provide both spiritual and logistical reinforcements amongst the Forsaken, regardless of their beliefs. Recruitment Poster These tattered posters are found throughout the holdings of the Forsaken, including Undercity, Brill, the Sepulcher, Deathknell, and Tarren Mill: “To those in eternal servitude to the Banshee Queen, the forces of the Forsaken desire faithful additions to their ranks, with the intent of doing her will to the utmost letter. Those among you who possess the iron will and fortitude to do whatever is necessary to serve her purposes are recommended to seek out the numbers of The Shadarim. Individuals may be privately spoken to, to discern their true loyalties and their faithfulness to the cause of Her Majesty. Skills preferred, though not required, include aptitude in stealth, assassination, tactical knowledge, skill in open warfare and familiarity with the Apothecary Ways. Success is never guaranteed, and any physical, mental or emotional harm caused by the attempt to join the ranks of The Shadarim will not result in any kind of reimbursement or compensation. Doctor Rasomil Knotrum, Former Executor of The Shadarim.” =OOC Information & History= ---- The Shadarim was originally founded on May 15th, 2009 as a result of a number of players coming together who wanted to join an active quality Forsaken-based RP guild when few- if any- previously existed. As such, the Shadarim membership is 100% Forsaken and loyal only to Sylvanas- not necessarily the Horde. The Shadarim exists as a maverick "special forces" military unit based both off the Deathguards and the Deathstalkers, although previous service in either is not required to enlist into the Shadarim, and previous military rank (if any) does not apply. The Shadarim does not hold any responsibilities in law enforcement. At its core, the Shadarim is a heavy RP guild that typically inhabits Forsaken lands and engages in regular RP, RP-PvP and PvP activities. Since its inception, the guild has hosted RP-PvP events which later grew into the Horde Coalition, which in turn gave birth to the Alliance's AEGIS initiative. The Shadarim coordinates OOCly with Alliance RP-PvP guilds for world-PvP events, as well as ICly with other Horde RP-PvP guilds such as the Kor'kron Legion. As of late October 2009, the Shadarim (or "Religious Emissaries" translated from the Zionist movement) has evolved into more of a military cultist organization, worshipping Sylvanas Windrunner as a messiah of the Forsaken people and even offering religious rites and sacrifices in her name. The group works tirelessly to advance the goals and objectives of both the Forsaken and their Dark Lady, but maintains the 'typical military unit' reputation amongst their Horde allies. Unsurprisingly, there are some who have come to suspect ulterior motives driving the Shadarim's agenda forward. The Shadarim follows a concise dogma (detailed below) which promotes general cloak-and-dagger approaches to eliminating problems rather than brute force and direct confrontation, although the unit does not shy from employing the latter means if the situation calls for it. The start of December 2009 saw the death of the unit's first commander, Sergeant-Major Belaris Delenada, and his replacement by Captain Yulenia Deathsong, one of the Dark Rangers. Guild activity saw a major increase and the addition of nearly twenty new recruits. In January 2010, the Shadarim relocated its base of operations to Tarren Mill in the Hillsbrad Foothills, which it fanatically defended as the front-line of Forsaken territory. The unit occasionally defended the Sepulcher in Silverpine Forest and Hammerfall in the Arathi Highlands in addition. The Shadarim also formed rivalries with several Alliance units, including the Fifth Scarlet Vanguard, the People of Hillsbrad, the Scarlet March, and the Vrok'Jmir. As part of a joint-effort by the guilds that compose the Horde Coalition, the Shadarim relocated to Warsong Hold in the Borean Tundra in February 2010. The Forsaken unit now shares space with the Burning Tusk Tribe and Kor'kron Legion in particular, but also with many independents such as Urgas and Vierdiel. In addition, the Shadarim has formed a cross-faction alliance with the warlock coven known as the Fel Fiends, who have been capturing Alliance captives and holding them in an underground base for the Shadarim's mysterious strain-research. The Shadarim's strain-research story arc dominated most of this month, on up into March 2010, when the Fel Fiends' prison complex was raided by the Alliance's AEGIS initiative. March 2010 also saw another reworking of the guild's rank system, now based on profession rather than a military rank (ex. Deathstalker, Deathguard, Dark Ranger, Shadow Priest, Apothecary, etc.). New recruits are promoted to their chosen profession once they have demonstrated a long-term commitment to the guild with participation and activity. Currently, this format of guild ranking has fallen into disuse, though a reworking of the guild rank system may be forthcoming. At the end of May 2010, Captain Yulenia Deathsong was transferred out of the unit and into a new position on the frontlines of the war. During the month of September, 2010, Doctor Rasomil Knotrum was relieved of his duties by the Dark Lady, his title of Executor handed to Victor Wightharrow, of the Cult of the Forgotten Shadow. His current intent is to make the Shadarim far more modular in it's hierarchy. 'The heads of the Hydra are many. Strike one down, another rises in it's place. The many-headed serpent is a deadly foe, for while you strike at one head, the other four attack you from all sides.' When Victor fell out of the leadership, Archeux- the current Executor- assumed command of the unit. Since the Shadarim is an in-character guild, characters will join the guild in-character and- if circumstances warrant- will be removed in-character. However, in the event a player causes severe distress to fellow guildmates in an OOC manner, a character may be removed out-of-character as well. Joining The Shadarim Note: The Shadarim have since disbanded. The Shadarim actively recruited Forsaken only (read between the lines: the guild may extend an offer of membership to exceptional individuals that may not actually meet the following requirements). This means only players whom have chosen the Undead/Forsaken race and have IC'ly devoted themselves to the cause of the Forsaken may submit bids for guild membership. Applications to join The Shadarim are almost always a 100% in-character process. An entirely in-character interview is performed, and if accepted, new members will undergo an initiation rite before sealing their membership to the guild. Qualities for joining The Shadarim that are favorably looked upon include an excellent out-of-character sense of humor, an easy-going attitude, good sportsmanship towards the Alliance, and a willingness to have fun. Any members of the guild that maintain an absence longer than 14 days without prior warning to the current leader will result in removal, hence it is recommended you send them a letter, as we prune regularly! Finally, individuals seeking an interview are recommended to send an OOC letter to Archeux or Verat in-game on Moon Guard, Horde-Side, to arrange an IC meeting in some form. Members of the Shadarim can often be found all around Lordaeron and are almost always open for roleplaying. References Adapted from the original Moon Guard Wiki for fair use. Shadarim Shadarim Shadarim Shadarim Shadarim Category:Forsaken Military Category:COBRA